In the Name of Family
by rubookmark
Summary: When a darkness rises, greater than ever before, threatening the world with its hand of destruction, two enemies of old will join together to defeat this monster.”
1. The Prophecy

In the Name of family  
  
The Weasley and Malfoy feud had been going on for centuries. For as long as the wizarding world could remember, dead or alive. It stretched on beyond the age of time, an unwavering prospect in the unstable world.  
  
In fact, it began so long ago that most people had forgotten how it had started. But both families agreed (probably the only thing they did agree on) that they would never, ever, mend their bridges. And believe me, (Your author), many people have tried.  
  
There was a Ministry order once, for a Malfoy heir to marry a Weasley descendent, so sick were people of their bickering and arguing. They married, their families disowned them and they ended up killing each other.  
  
Many People have prophesised that these two families would be joined together eventually, usually by marriage, though most of them were publicy stunts. But the Department of Mysteries had deemed one of these prophecies true.  
  
"When a darkness rises, greater than ever before, threatening the world with its hand of destruction, two enemies of old will join together to defeat this monster."  
- By Cassandra Trelawney.  
  
This prophecy, like any other, is vague enough to mean anything under sun, but since it was made during a Wizengamot hearing where a Weasley was on trial for trespassing on Malfoy land.  
  
These kinds of charges were not uncommon and both families could've charged each other over a butter knife, given half the chance.  
  
There are even a number of books recounting every single feud that ever occurred between the two families, by some idiot who didn't have a social life.  
  
The tale I will be telling you is not at all mundane and changes the course of the entire wizarding history. It takes place during a time when the world was in turmoil, when you couldn't tell of your own family members could be trusted and taking a short walk could risk you getting killed. People were so afraid that it got to the point where they would look over there shoulders in their own home. (Not that I would blame them, given the conditions.)  
  
These times that I describe are so close to matching the prophecy that, if I were either of those families, I would sit up and take notice. But the prophecy was made so long ago and in the presence of those who have since died, that even the Ministry record of it was covered in dust.  
  
And so begins the remaking of History.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue. I need it to boost my self esteem. 


	2. The Story Begins

**The story begins**

On a cold and dreary Christmas Eve, with night settling around like a heavy blanket, a black horse-drawn carriage could be seen making its way into the heart of London.

The clip-clop rhythm of the horseshoes could be clearly heard, echoing off the cobblestones on this still and silent night. Though some obstinate carollers still wandered about on such a freezing night, the high ominous walls around them muffled the sound.

The driver's huddled form could be clearly seen by the yellow light of the lantern hanging off the side of the carriage. He was talking softly to the horses, encouraging them on with promises of hot mash and oats at the end of this cold road, though he showed no signs of cold himself.

Light was also shining behind the tightly shut doors of the carriage, though no one from the outside could see it.

Inside, the compartment was three time larger than normal and at least 20 degrees (Celsius) warmer than outside.

The people inside were remarkably loud, though no sound could be heard outside. In the middle of the noisy argument was a little 6 year-old boy, his face red in rage.

"I wanna go back home!" he whined brushing away a lock of blonde hair from his sleepy eyes. He was whining in a thin high-pitched voice used by toddlers when they are very tired.

"Dear, don't carry on like that! You're going to ruin your clothes!" pleaded his anxious mother. The boy paid no attention, straining to loosen the cufflink on his white shirt so that it didn't cut off the circulation in his hand.

All the noise drew the attention of the other person in the carriage, a tall proud man with his long blonde hair tied together at the base of his neck. He looked up, torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Lucius, stop making such a racket. We are going to arrive soon. Stop fussing with your clothes and stand still so your mother can fix it. Honestly, one would think you weren't a Malfoy!" he admonished, his voice stern.

"Yes Father," Lucius intoned dutifully, finally having won his battle with the cufflink.

Satisfied, Julius Malfoy turned back to his paper, leaving his wife to straighten out the boy.

"There you go!" Vanessa Malfoy exclaimed happily with a flick of her wand as she looked over her son's newly restored appearance. Immaculate black robes over a white shirt with stiff collar, not a single white-blonde hair out of place; he looked the picture of an angel.

All of that was ruined by the pout on his lips, reminding her that though he might look the part, he was certainly no angel.

Sighing she asked, "What's the matter dear?"

"Why do we have to come all the way to stinking London anyway? Why can't Father do his business without us? I wanted to make a snowman with Peter!" he wailed in his remarkably high voice again, making his mother wince.

"Dear we have been over this already. Mr. Prewett has invited the whole _Family_ for dinner. It's not just a business meeting either. Besides, they have a lovely young girl around your age. I think her name is Molly." She explained for the umpteenth time.

"Don't wanna play with a _girl,_" he muttered under his breath, making his mother sigh in frustration.

His father, apparently overhearing this comment said, "Believe me Lucius, there will be a time when you would do anything for girls to notice you".

"Julius!" Mrs. Malfoy admonished sternly while Lucius looked like he had just smelt something foul.

Just then, the carriage ground to a screeching halt. Julius looked out the window then announced that they had arrived. As he opened the carriage door, a blast of icy cold wind blew in, accompanied by a handful of snow. Julius quickly shut it again.

He pulled out his wand muttered something under his breath and opened the door a second time. This time there was no snow, though the wind still blew fiercely.

They stepped out of the carriage, careful to stay within the invisible circle, which stopped the snow from entering.

The sight that greeted them made Lucius stop and stare. The dark, ominous three-storey mansion stood tall, dark against a darker sky. Suddenly lightning splayed across the sky, briefly illuminating the mansion and surrounding estate, making it seem the more monstrous.

As his father stopped to give the coach driver instructions, Lucius couldn't help but wonder at the contradictory image it painted against his own red brick, cheerful three-storey mansion.

"Come along Lucius," his mother called, snapping him out of his reverie. Hurriedly he followed, not wanting to be covered by the fast falling snow.

They climbed the stone steps, which were flanked by stone gargoyles on both sides. Looking at their grotesque faces, Lucius unconsciously shuddered.

At last they reached the massive doors and Julius lifted the knocker, which, in Lucius's opinion was a very hideous looking serpent. Again his thoughts turned to what kind of person would live in such a scary looking place. He decided that Mr. Prewett must be a half-vampire of sorts.

The front knocker sounded loudly, echoing throughout the house, making it seem as if it were abandoned. But if you travelled through the main corridors, full of rich velvet tapestries and stepped inside the huge dining room you would find that it wasn't true at all.

The dining room, adjoining the main sitting room was busier than a beehive with maids and houselves running around, trying to make the place look its best. And in the centre of this chaotic mess was a tall man in his mid-thirties, brown sandy hair flattened as neatly as possible. With his formal black robes looking brand new (as if they would look otherwise), he directed everyone to their jobs.

When the knocker sounded the entire household stilled, even the houselves who were lighting the huge fireplace.

Then the man roared "Everyone, squat! Disappear! Take your places they're here. And hope to Merlin that everything goes to plan or you're all fired!"

With that, the flurry of activity started up again, as everyone finished whatever they were doing and hurried off.

"Sally!" called the man, seeming agitated.

"Yes master?" the maid queried nervously, it wasn't the best time to be at the receiving end of the man's temper.

"Bring Molly downstairs immediately and inform Margaret that our guests have arrived. I want both of them ready and at their places in the sitting room to greet the Malfoys," the man ordered before striding off to answer the door, not checking if she was obeying.

Normally he would've sent a house elf or even their butler to answer the door but for an occasion this momentous, the best impression was necessary. After all, his daughter's future hung in the balance.

He opened the door, revealing a tall blonde man, his gorgeous wife and small son.

"Lord Malfoy, welcome to the Prewett house!" Mr. Prewett greeted, bowing slightly. Standing aside to let them in, he inclined his head towards Lady Malfoy.

Smiling back politely, she studied him, as if evaluating his appearance.

Fidgeting nervously, Mr. Prewett cleared his throat and said "This way".

Following his parents obediently, the three-year-old Malfoy looked around the hallway. The tapestries didn't interest him much; they had odd pictures on them. He looked further up, where the ceiling had disappeared into the gloom. He tripped on a bump on the carpet, earning a glare from his father as he scrambled back onto his feet.

He straightened his robes and walked on, mustering all his dignity, trying to ignore the smile on Mr. Prewett's face.

Malfoys did NOT trip, even when staring up at the ceiling. They did everything with dignity, earning respect from everyone.

They came to a stop outside two huge oak doors. _Why _anyone would put oak doors _inside_ a house was beyond the young Malfoy, but he kept the thought to himself, knowing his father wouldn't be happy if he insulted his father's business partner.

Mr. Prewett opened the doors and bright light blinded them for a second. As the spots faded away, they saw a huge roaring fire, spreading warmth across the room. Lucius decided that Mr. Prewett couldn't be a vampire after all.

Two couches, facing one another, were placed in front of the fire and in front of the couches stood a young mousy-haired woman in a stunning lavender dress.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, welcome. I'm Margaret Prewett. I hope you had a pleasant journey?" she said, extending a hand.

"It was a little chilly," replied Julius, lifting her hand up to meet his lips.

Lucius had lost interest in the exchange and his eyes were now wandering around the cheerful looking room. Suddenly he noticed a young girl around his age, standing to one side. She had fiery red hair and although he personally didn't like red hair, on her it looked almost, well _pretty_.

Mr. Prewett noticed where he was staring and smiled to himself. Things were going better than he hoped. Coughing slightly, he held out his hand to the girl, who came forward towards their guests.

"May I introduce my daughter?"

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Molly Prewett." She said sweetly as she did a perfect curtsy.

"Like wise Miss Prewett," Julius Malfoy said with a smile. He liked the girl already.

Molly turned towards Lucius and politely enquired "And who might you be?"

Lucius drew himself up in a proud posture and announced "I am Lucius Augustus Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," Molly answered as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Surprised and not knowing what to do, Lucius took a leaf out of his father's book. He lifted her hand and placed a small kiss at the back of her hand.

Molly blushed pleasantly as the adults struggled to hide smiles.

"Why don't you two sit over there and get to know each other? I'm sure you would find grown-up talk boring," advised Margaret Prewett as she steered them towards a small corner table.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence as the adults sat down and began talking. The silence grew and Lucius found himself getting bored again. He had started wondering what they would eat for dinner when Molly interrupted his thoughts.

"You know, my parents told me to be polite to you but how can I if you don't even talk to me?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I don't know enough about you to start a decent conversation," he explained honestly.

"You don't have to. Small talk would've been fine. How about I start?" she offered. Without waiting for a reply she asked. "So, how is the weather today?"

Lucius gave a surprised chuckle. The girl was full of surprises.

"Well," said Julius Malfoy. "I think they have decided for us. We will be happy to take Molly as our daughter-in-law in 15 years time.

**So the deal is made.**

A/N: as I said before, please review and tell me what you think of it. I need it to boost my low self esteem.


End file.
